


Bruce Wayne Reader Insert One Shot

by GslMcCall



Series: Heroes One Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Reader is pregnant with Bruce's child, but he's distancing himself in preparation for never returning.





	Bruce Wayne Reader Insert One Shot

You were happily married to the one and only Bruce Wayne, and you were also carrying his first (biological) child. You loved Bruce with all your heart, but sometimes he would push you to your last nerve, and when that happened (which was a rarity) things got messy.

The both of you had been lounging around Wayne Manor with the news on as background, you weren't really paying attention to it until you herd 'Superman'. Both you and Bruce became glued to the pictures on screen. About ten minutes later you couldn't watch anymore of the devastation, and once you looked away, so did Bruce. But before you could stop your beloved husband, he was up and out heading towards the danger. You didn't say anything because first of all you had no time to, but he wouldn't have listened anyway. You just had to prepare to clean him up once he got back.

****

Weeks later, you were still irritated with Bruce, but you remained quiet, he had come back safe and sound, and that was all that mattered. But since then Bruce had distanced himself from you, like he had when he donned the cowl once again. It was then you realised that he was distancing himself because he was planning something with no plan to return to you and your unborn child. So you went down to the cave to confront him.

You were coming down the steps to the cave but you were so angry you started shouting before you even entered the cave. "Bruce I swear, whatever you're planing on doing, don't. Please just don't. It's not just you anymore you know, you have me and an unborn child to come back too. Stop being so bloody selfish and think of your soon to be family!" you let out a sigh, as you caught your breath. By this point you had reached the cave and you were storming towards your husband, who had turned to face you in his chair, his eyebrows raised but with a smug grin. That just riled you up even more, he didn't even get a chance to speak before you started shouting again. "Wipe that smirk off your face right now Wayne. The fact that you think this is funny says it all doesn't it? All you think about is your godamn self. I thought you had changed, I thought you were going to leave all of this behind you after your back, after Todd. But now I see how very wrong I was."

You were now towering over him, but Bruce didn't seem phased. He merely looked into your eyes and calmly explained what he was planning to do. He was acting as if you had never even shouted in the first place. You balled your fingers into fists and were fighting tears until you couldn't contain your newly found rage. "Have you even herd a word I've said to you? You're going to kill a God? And jut how are you going to do that without getting yourself killed, without not being seriously hurt, without revealing your secret identity? Huh? There are too many what ifs Brucie, and I can't, I just can't lose you." By this point your voice had become no more than a whisper, whilst tears were streaming down your face. "I'm sorry but you know I have to do this (Y/N), now I'm not going to die, I'm going to be just fine, you'll see." And with that Bruce left to change, leaving you alone in the cave to cry your heart out.

A few hours later, you had gone upstairs to your shared room, your eyes were still red and puffy but the tears had stopped. You were watching the news for anything on your beloved husband, but there wasn't anything. You had got to the point of looking on rooftops when there was a live broadcast from Gotham City, but still nothing. You thought about going to sleep, seeming as though you were lying on your bed and you were beyond exhausted after all of the shouting, but you just couldn't sleep until you knew your Brucie was safe. Thankfully you didn't have to wait too long as you herd him trail around the manor and in a matter of moments he would be joining you.

****

Around a month later, Bruce was distancing himself further than ever before. He had never spoke to you about that night, but in all honesty it was better if you didn't know. You had fixed him up the next morning and that was that. Now you were worrying more than ever, your baby was due soon and the fact he was distancing himself meant that he still had plans. But you continued your facade and acted as if nothing was wrong.

And then the final showdown happened. It was all over the news. Bruce had gone to 'work' at Wayne Enterprises, at least that was what he had told you this morning. Now you were more than fearing for his life as you watched the screen, Alfred had joined you, but remained silent on the matter. Then the news camera moved presumably for a better angle, but now your caped crusader was nowhere to be seen. Your gut started to wrench, and it wasn't just your concern for your husband. "Alfred, the baby. The bloody baby's coming!"

A day later you were in the hospital holding your precious daughter. Alfred had driven you and stayed with you the entire time, even though it should have been Bruce. He burst into your room wild-eyed, bloody and bruised. Alfred turned to you and smiled, but got up and left the room, he knew the two of you needed a very serious talk. "(Y/N) I- I can't even stress how sorry I am. I didn't-" Bruce stated but didn't finish, you wanted to retort, but you were beyond tired and you raised your baby girl as an indication for Bruce to hold her. "Just come here Brucie, I'm too tired to argue, we'll speak about this another time. You are here now, well and alive. That's all that matters to us." Bruce picked up your daughter and hugged you the best he could, considering you were in bed. Bruce sat down where Alfred had previously been and started speaking to your daughter. "Have you thought about a name yet Brucie, I have a few in mind." He stayed quiet for a moment, you weren't expecting an answer because since you'd become pregnant he didn't want anything to do with naming your child. So when he did answer you were very surprised, but it was a nice surprise and so you agreed.

"Martha."

"Well then, Martha it is."


End file.
